


Stone Cold

by sofphils



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Cross-Posted on Wattpad, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, My First AO3 Post
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-28
Updated: 2019-09-28
Packaged: 2020-10-29 19:41:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20801894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sofphils/pseuds/sofphils
Summary: he was beauty, he couldn't see that.a fan of Phil's finds something on his twitter one day.(we know the summary's shit)





	Stone Cold

May 30th, 2012 - A brown-haired man, almost 21-year-old scrolls through Twitter on his leather sofa for the hundredth time this week. He keeps trying to find something of worth, something decent enough to keep him around or at least, to laugh softly at.  
  
"Cat video, Mario. God, when did this century become so unoriginal?" He scoffs as he scrolls, rolling his eyes before returning to the page.  
He takes his hand off the mouse when something appears on his timeline.  
It's a thin boy, think to the point where you could see the very defined collarbones and ribcage.  
  
"Fucking _Christ_, @amazingphil. What is this shit?" He murmurs in shock quietly and quickly blocks the guy.  
"Finished with that bullshit."


End file.
